


After rain comes the Sun

by TresBienCole



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresBienCole/pseuds/TresBienCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the minisode 'Rain Gods' where River and the Doctor actually do make it to the resteraunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After rain comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.This is a fic based on the River/Doctor released minisode Rain Gods and is just basically my idea of after the whole 'Burning at the stake thing' they actually do manage to get to a resteraunt. So enjoy!

The TARDIS wheezed and groaned as she finally landed in Paris 1920. The Doctor and River after their whole 'being sacrificed to the Rain Gods' thing decided to continue with their original plan of a date and go to a resteraunt. Of course The Doctor would get it right second time around "Shut up River. I got us here didn't I?"and since Paris is known as the City of love, The Doctor thought it would be quite romatic. If not for previous failures in wooing his wife.

"Ah ha! Here we are, 1920's Paris, the City of love. Did you know I came up with that name. I also came up with 'The Land of Jammie Dodgers' for England but that never caught on." He pouted to himself while River just laughed at him and walked up the street, looking at all the wonderful places whilst that were contained within Monmartre. She could feel all the history floating around her as if it happened yesterday. Which was possible when you were married to a 12-year-old Time Lord.

"It is impressive sweetie. It almost makes up for what you got us into before." He smiled. "Almost" She emphasised that almost. The Doctor pouted yet again.  _Bless,_ she thought. _He tries so hard but still ends up messing it up somehow._

"You know i'm sorry about that. Besides, the only thing you were only, truly, worried about was your hair"

"Sweetie I think your geting my worries concerned with yours" And with that she smirked at him and entered the resteraunt leaving him thinking about that before he chased after her, nearly tripping over his own limbs on the way.

The resteraunt looked amazing. It had all these beautiful laid out tables with a flickering candle in the middle, and shining cutlery all set out. The Doctor and River walked up to a man who was taking people to their seats whilst making other wait. The Doctor coughed loudly to get his attention. The man looked up.

"Do you have a reservation?" The man asked with a thick, french accent. The TARDIS may have translated for them but the accent was still there. He hoped he had a nice, thick accent in a future regeneration. 

The Doctor reached into his pocket, grabbed the psychic paper and flipped it open for the man to see. The man's pupils dialated as he read what it said. Then he gestured for them to follow, so they did. The gentleman lead them to a private booth at the back of the room where they could see everyone but they couldn't really see them. They sat down with a smile as the man went away to other waiting couples. 

"What did it say?" River asked with a small, but bright smile. The Doctor flipped it open to see for himself and laughed at what he saw. River looked confused before he told her.

"It says that we are 'Lord and Lady Dubois'. Fancy that, you, a Lady!" She stared at him with a scary look that only River could do. Must be through all the years married to him, but he didn't want it to be.

"Anyway, what would you like to drink River?" She smiled at that and put her hand on his.

* * *

The rest of the meal went by in a flash. They drank, ate and had a really nice time. They spent most of the night laughing over the whole Rain Gods thing and about how nice it was to actually be linear since it was so rare. Although neither of them would admit it out loud, they both loved getting to be with the right one instead of "Spoilers" here and "Spoilers" there. River lives for the days that she sees him but days like this were precious.

It was just coming to an end when the waiter came over with the bill and left them. The Doctor fiddled around in his tweed and looked at River in panic.

"Um River, it seems I don't have any money on me. I don't suppose you have any on you, do you?" River shook her head and The Doctor sighed.

"Right then, looks like it's time for plan B"

"And what would that be, my love?"

"The usual. Run!" And with that he grabbed her hand and they both legged it out of the resteraunt, down Monmartre and into a dark alley. They were both out of breath and laughing their heads off. Then the Doctor looked over at River, walked up to her and kissed her. She seemed surprised at first but after a moment she started returning the kiss, threading her hands into his floppy, brown hair. His tongue slid into her mouth just as she let her lips part to give him access.

After what seemed like an eternity, but probably only about three minutes, they seperated with both their faces crimson, for not breathing for so long, and a look of pure adoration for the other. He looked deep into her oh so beautiful eyes and tried to get his breathing back to normal. Like that was possible when she was around.

After he (eventually) got his breath back he said, "We don't need a resteraunt anyhow. I'm happy with a comfy chair, some Jammie Dodgers, a fez and my beautiful wife beside me. Just not in that order." She laughed a quite laugh and smiled at him, grabbed his hand and they started walking back towards the TARDIS. They would both be fine as long as they had the other one by their side.

 


End file.
